Broken Hope
by mateguy3
Summary: She will forever remain the opposite of the world.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

 **WARNING: If you did not see the end of Code Geass R2 you will not understand this fiction.**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Naration

 **Broken Hope**

 _Why?_

This question has been in her mind since _The Betrayal_. She does not know if they betrayed him... Or he betrayed them...? Hence she had given the title: _The Betrayal_.

Not _Their Betrayal_.

Not _His Betrayal_.

Just _The Betrayal_.

Or could it be... _Her Betrayal_? She denies that possibility as quickly as blinking her eyes. But if she would find whose _Betrayal_ it was. She can only hope it was not...

 _Her Betrayal_.

The question comes once again. No answer yet again. For in order to find the answer... She would need to find whose _Betrayal_ it was. She once again hopes that it was not _Hers_.

Despite wanting all the answers, she is certain that she would not find them.

 _Not this life_. She thinks with a grim expression. Her eyes facing downward. The grim expression turns into a confused one after hearing everyone around her gasp. She raises her eyes to find the cause of her confussion. The confused expression turns into surprised expression once finding the cause...

Zero.

He... No. Zero is not a 'he'. Zero is a symbol of hope and freedom. Not a 'he'. Never a 'he'.

She watches as the symbol of hope and freedom starts to run towards the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world. _Him_.

The question returned. But this time there is a change in the answer. The answer starts to shift from nothing...

To _Her_.

The now fading surprised expression turns into an expression of horror after realizing whose _Betrayal_ it was.

Not _Their Betrayal_.

Not _His Betrayal_.

She can only feel the letters from the title changing. From: _The Betrayal_. To...

 _Her Betrayal_.

The question appears yet again. This time there is an answer. But she does not want this answer. She denies this answer. For accepting this answer means accepting...

 _A Tragedy_.

But this tragedy is not like the previous tragedy. For if this tragedy happens it will be celebrated by the entire world. Tragedies are not celebrated. Blessings are celebrated. The world will perceive this not as a tragedy, but as a blessing.

She can only watch as the symbol of hope and freedom overpowers the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world. She can feel the tears making their way down her cheeks as she watches the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world leave behind a red colored trail.

To her the red along the trail is not a color.

To her the red along the trail is testament of the tragedy she never wanted ever happening.

To the world the red along the trail is testament of the tragedy-. No. The world does not perceive the red along the trail as a tragedy, but as a blessing.

Just before the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world is close to dissapearing forever, it leaves behind a thought. This thought is not a lie like the many other thoughts the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world left behind. This thought is truth.

She can only wail in despair and suffering as she hears the truthful thought.

 _I love you..._

As the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world dissapeared forever, the world chanted the symbol of hope and freedom.

But she is not the world. The world is a collective of people. She is a separate entity from the world. Because she is a separate entity she does not chant the symbol of hope and freedom. She curses and despises the symbol of hope and freedom. To her the symbol of hope and freedom is what the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world was to the collective. To her the symbol of hope and freedom is exactly the opposite of what it entails to the world.

Despair and Slavery.

She tries to run away from the world, but she can't. Everywhere she goes she only hears the world chant the symbol of hope and freedom. She has nowhere to run to. She is surrounded by the world. The world is a collective, she is a separate entity from the world. She is alone, one of its kind. The world sees she is alone, but does not take her into the collective. As such, the world sees her as an inferior.

Even if she is treated as an inferior by the world. She will not accept the world's ways. For that would mean the tragedy becoming a blessing. She does not want that. As such, she starts to reject the world and its ways. For she knows the real truth about the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world. The world knows a lie, but the world perceives that lie as truth.

To the world the truth will forever remain a blessing.

To her the truth will forever remain a tragedy.

The world will forever hate the reason of all the pain and suffering.

She will forever love the reason of all the pain and suffering. Because to her the reason of all the pain and suffering is exactly the opposite of what it entails to the world.

She will forever be the opposite of the world.

 _I love you. You were always my salvation, you were my light in the darkness. In honor of your memory and the truth, I will forever reject the world and its ways, I will forever be the opposite of the world. Once again, I love you..._

 **The End**

 **I hope you understood everything. I hope you understood who the reason of all the pain and suffering of this world was. Anyway, I'm back!**


End file.
